The process of transferring an invalid person from a bed to a wheelchair or commode often requires the help of two or more assistants. The task frequently requires considerable strength and is a common source of injury to the person being transferred or to the nurse (s) or attendant (s) doing the transfer. These problems often are the major factors that require a patient to be hospitalized or moved to a nursing home, rather than being cared for at home. They also increase the cost of caring for persons in hospitals and nursing homes.